Pokemon: La Busqueda de un Significado
by OMG.LOL 666
Summary: Todos los acontecimientos ocurridos depiertan lo que por los siglos deberia de dormir, la intervencion de Mewtwo en su desarrollo o mejor dicho, el como conocio a su unico amigo. La aventura comienza, con múltiples tragedias de por medio el dolor, ¿sera acaso todo lo que conocera Ash? [Arco de raices proximamente arco de Kanto]


La vida, el siclo natural, un momento corto en el cual vemos un suspiro de lo que hay e interactuamos, y nos clasificamos como una vida mas, la importancia o sucesos de tu ser no importan, al fin de todo esto solo eres vida, destinada a un camino en el cual de una u otra forma acabaras, y tu vida olvidada por un momento aleatorio por un momento impredecible, y bienvenido o no, el fin de tu camino.

Quienes gobiernan la vida? Quienes tienen el derecho a juzgarla, polémicas ya argumentos interminables, repetidos, con o sin uso de raciocinio, desde lo mas coherente asta lo mas alejado de los hechos en cuestión, personas con la creencia de su "superioridad" sobre las demás vidas, sean estas de su especie o no, con arrogancia en cada una de sus palabras, y mas aun aceptadas en su propio entorno, un grupo de seres que viven a costa del resto, la superioridad fantasiosa beneficiándolos, buscándoles salidas imaginarias

En un superioridad inexistente y carente de sentido alguno.

Con el mismo fin, diferentes puntos de vista, experiencias distintas iguales superficialmente interesantes, pero huecas en algún sentido, experiencias cuyo fin deja a la vida seca.

El continuo interés, y desinterés en seres carentes de importancia propia, sin importarnos en realidad, en una farsa la cual disimulamos, la cual nos lleva a la hipocresía vulgar y sin escrúpulos.

El arrepentimiento , una patética forma de redención, y aun así necesaria.

Existen seres cuyo único fin es el de otros bien intencionados o claramente patéticos títeres sin idea alguna de lo que están haciendo o dejando de hacer.

Patética la idea de ser o representar este comportamiento, carecer del carácter para valerse y elegir en tu vida como un ser remotamente útil, ser un ejemplo de vida que probablemente no haga ningún cambio es una cruda realidad.

Los egoístas en esta esfera gigante a nuestros ojos, diminuta ante cualquier otro del mismo tipo.

Los deseos de seguir y ser algo mas son conjuntos y a la vez egoístas o generosos, el mejoramiento personal o la infravaloración de uno mismo llega a ser una etapa bastante mas que normal, el tiempo usado en este tipo de acciones llevan tiempo.

Los prodigios en cierta o varias actividades existen, el mejoramiento mas allá de su propio talento es ya por voluntad o a falta de ideales estos terminan estancándose, sin mejora y con un rango mas bien simple y común, el querer no siempre es poder, pero rendirse antes de tiempo es mas estúpido todavía.

En este mundo lleno de vida, tanto como muerte.

Mas llena de perdedores que ganadores, y aun así con deseos de superación incuestionables.

Cada uno de ellos merece una… así solo sea una oportunidad de poder iniciar su camino, un camino que muchos nunca verán o nunca vieron en sus cortas existencias, y otras que en el punto de comenzar, tienen ya un vacío, que las victorias y trofeos, no llenaran jamás.

Pues en cierto laboratorio cuyo propósito es el juego de la vida, y la superación forzada en las especies, llevados de la mano de un tormento inimaginable a una mente, que poco conoce del dolor real, un dolor que muchos seres han pasado y con sufrimiento aguantado o rindiéndose ante el.

Las bizarras practicas realizadas en estos lugares cuyos sujetos de prueba o desarrollo conocen de cierto modo el infierno.

(. Punto de vista de ¿?)

En una cabina de vidrio reforzado una vida había formado parte de los vivos, habría renacido como uno mas, uno importante al parecer su conciencia no esta del todo clara, puede ver túnicas blancas, la descripción mas fácil en su estado actual, pero el dolor podría describirlo, podía sentirlo, usando su pequeño cuerpo para pruebas de resistencia tanto física o mental.

Seguro algo hacia mal, algo debía de estar haciendo mal pues las pruebas se repetían, día tras día, hora …tras hora… ahora que…? de nuevo esa maldita sala… una sala, bastante resistente, bastante diferente a la ultima vez pero siempre veía ese blanco enceguecedor, esferas metálicas cuyo propósito era el romperle los huesos, si solo debía romperle uno o dos huesos para que lo dejaran descansar… al menos un momento, la felicidad que demostraban estas personas, le hacia sentir extraño, quizá un poco útil, pues Si… de que mas serbia cual era su propósito, cual era su destino, no tenia nada esa sala esos cuartos, esas… túnicas blancas era todo, su vida, todo lo que a su alrededor estaba le era cada centímetro conocido, el techo tan carente de luz blanca, tan distinto a la anterior sala.

Que hacían ahora…? La mascara en su cara no le permitía ver, unos ojos cansados.

Un frio y delgado metal, siento algo frio en mi… no se que hacen que buscan, acaso? Hay algo dentro de mi , no tenia idea, que es aquello que miran parecen asombrados, solo veo siluetas… escucho murmullo lejanos distantes,… me trasladaron de nuevo..? es esto? Todo lo que hay.

Solo veo algo liquido baja por mis manos, tibia y espesa de un color muy oscuro, veía demasiada, mi sangre solo caía en un charco ya formado, ¿Qué les ocurre? Antes observaban con mucho interés mi sangre, tal vez ya no les importa perdió valor acaso?.

Quisiera conocer mas.

Me siento tan cansado… siento un frio un frio que no para… ese sonido los ¿inquieta?.

El sonido es demasiado parpadeante suena como… como mi corazón. Va a su mismo ritmo, el sonido se esta deteniendo… que hacen conmigo.

Es solo esto a esto se resume mi vida, no existe mejoramiento alguno en mi.

Aun así, eh disfrutado de algo…? Sentir pena por mi mismo resulta tan inútil, el sonido se esta calmando, siento uno varios puntos de mi cuerpo mas pesados que antes, tanto que no puedo moverlos siquiera, todo se vuelve oscuro… pero relajante.

De nuevo aquí…? Al parecer sigo haciendo algo mal, sigo fallando, soy algo fallido, un fracaso.

Y aun así soy importante para ellos, que puede tener de importante un fracaso para alguien mas…? _**-. Porque…? No marcharte.-**_ el me habla de nuevo, que responderle..? -. _Y que hacer luego…?-_ soy poco mas que un objeto, una herramienta, algo que debe ser usado, o perder propósito seria mi fin, las pocas ganas de seguir existiendo pueden llegar a agotarse.

 _ **-. Nada les pertenece.-**_ si no les pertenezco? Entonces mi vida carece de un guía, algo que hacer algo en que esforzarme, quedarme aquí me da importancia. _-. Vete solo, eres capaz ¿verdad?.-_ yo camino a un lugar diferente esta vida no me pertenece, soy solo una eterna y delgada capa de hielo que se rompió hace tiempo, resignado a ser fuerte de nuevo.

 _ **-. Merecen morir.-**_ _-. no puedo odiarlos.-_

 _ **-. Por que no? Eres solo una sombra de lo que deberías ser, y… no quiero dejarte solo.-**_ _-. Sientes pena por mi?.-_

 _ **-. Eres mi único amigo, mi única familia.-**_ _-. Yo viviré, asta ahora eh soportado todo, pero no puedo hacerles daño, seria como negar mi propia existencia, y es todo lo que me queda_ .-

 _ **-. Voy a destrozarlos…**_ **NO QUEDARA NI UNO! CON VIDA!-** __es mi culpa.

(. Punto de vista neutral)

El sonido desgarrador del metal resquebrajarse seguido de la explosión de distintos edificios, el fuego invadía gran parte del establecimiento y con demasiada rapidez fueron acudiendo al lugar los servicios de contingencia de este tipo de desastres, ignorantes de lo que ocurría y lo que causo estos imprevistos.

En el interior de uno de los edificios aun en pie, el establecimiento cuyo fin son las pruebas de resistencia, y por ende el edificio mas fuerte, una espesa nube de vapor provenía del lugar estaba ya siendo apagado por el agua, clara fue su sorpresa y pánico al ver a cierto individuo en el lugar, tenia una mirada cargada de odio, rabia dirigida hacia los humanos cuyas vidas repudiaba, con los ojos brillando y un aura rebosante de poder doblego a su voluntad la estructura que hecho añicos, y al borde de derrumbarse a dispersarse cual meteoro fragmentado.

Las defensas de armas eran de poca ayuda contra un adversario al cual ni siquiera llegaban a causar molestias, el poder psíquico era demasiado.

El control que habían tenido asta hace unas horas se había esfumado cual humo en una tormenta, el Pokémonpsíquico que llevaba una armadura conectada a unos receptores artificiales nerviosos, ya sin uso.

Su vista pasaba por los rostros cuyas vidas había negado y segado, buscaba una en especial, una vida aberrante a sus ojos cuya sola existencia aborrecía y aun mas sabiendo que en su momento alguna vez llego a imaginarlo como un igual y respetarlo por ser indirectamente aquel que le otorgo la vida, no importa si fue a base de otra.

Pero eso no importaba ahora solo era ya un recuerdo, y como recuerdo tenía que terminar desmenuzaría cada centímetro de su carne despedazándola, las balas y proyectiles que lo tenían como objetivo, solo se detenían a centímetros de su cuerpo como aborrecía su insistencia, sus vidas inferiores, tan patéticas, lo único que los mantuvo vivos no era mas que una mentira.

 _-. Señor. Le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero la contención a fallado completamente y estamos siendo gravemente afectados, le pedimos que envié un equipo de rescate y….-_

-. Bola de incompetentes!.- con la palma abierta demostraba su claro enojo y el sentimiento de la impotencia llegaba a ser una molestia, pues el Proyecto "Mewtwo" había hecho lo que por mucho tiempo temía, volverse una amenaza para sus planes de poseer a un Pokémon como ningún otro el arma definitiva entrenado y lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser el arma con el cual regiría al mundo.

Si. Esa era la idea.

Desde la seguridad de un helicóptero podía ver lo que quedaba de su centro de investigaciones, aun había algo importante en el lugar, el plan "B" según su propia descripción, debía de estar bien, pues era imposible que algo como "eso" muriese tan fácilmente.

Con una sonrisa diviso lo que recelo estaba oculto al mundo la parte baja del laboratorio, cuyo sótano mantenía el plan "B". en caso de que el plan "Mewtwo" fallara y se convirtiera en una amenaza.

-. Mantente en observación, no debes acercarte, a mas del limite de su radio de percepción, .- hablándole al piloto dando instrucciones especificas para que, el tipo psíquico no los descubriera.

-. C…Como ordene .- con claro miedo en su hablar, al ver en presencia propia el como uno de los lugares con mayores defensas era básicamente reducido a cenizas.

-. Fue un fracaso, casi un desperdicio de tiempo valioso. La investigación demostró que este es su limite, no puede mejorar mas allá de ser uno clase 7 quizá tenga una metamorfosis y alcance la clase 7.5, acercándose a ser como el original.- hablaba como si se refiriera a un objeto, un objeto cuyo valor fue desestimado y el futuro del mismo sea irrelevante.

-. Unidad de "counter" preparada,- hablando atreves de un radio una clara orden sin rastro de pregunta o de opción de respuesta.

-. Las unidades están preparadas.- respondiendo a su mensaje afirmativamente.

-. Despliéguenlas… ya! _,esto va darnos el tiempo suficiente para que mi joya sea puesta a salvo.-_

Sus ojos llenos de clara ira al ver como estos humanos trataban de retenerlo, sin miramiento alguno destrozándolos con el poder psíquico ejerciendo presión en sus cuerpos incapaces de resistirse, no podía perder mas tiempo, no podía darse ese lujo, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Cierto grupo de humanos habían llegado, con la misma intención que el resto, ponerse en su camino, lanzando una cuantiosa cantidad de Pokebolas que con un corto resplandor, libero a una gran cantidad de Pokémon de tipo fantasma, que al parecer seguían siendo liberados, lo mas llamativo le resultaba ser todas los collares y cadenas que estos llevaban diferente tipo de indumentaria, y a su vez bastante molesto, sabia que todos sufrían con esos artefactos, los Pokémon llevaban en sus cuerpo artefactos para mejorar o potenciar sus ataques de tipo fantasma, los ataques de distintos tipos lo habían rodeado. **-** _ **. creen que esto puede detenerme..?.-**_ repeliendo los ataques, con algo de esfuerzo por el hecho de no querer herir a los Pokémon, los humanos no tenían tanta suerte, aun así los Pokémon no parecían disminuir, es mas. Estaban aumentado, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, esto no debería estar pasando,

Ya llevaba varios minutos, su energía no era ilimitada, rodeado de Pokémon resistentes, y muy estorbosos, decidido trato de irse flotando sin mas, el cielo estaba claramente cerrado, creando una esfera de energía, apartando un camino, saliendo al fin.

Presenciando como cierta presencia asta hace un momento inmóvil ascendía al cielo, acompañado de presencias humanas a su alrededor.

Divisando a simple vista a una distancia lejana, el como un helicóptero se elevaba.

(minutos antes)

El propósito estaba cumplido, su movimiento debía ser rápido y sin errores.

Aterrizando el helicóptero bajando de el, un equipo completo, y personalmente el también, con un traje y un casco que le cubría el rostro, Mewtwo estaría ocupado al menos unos 10 minutos, tiempo suficiente.

En el lugar derruido con una parte intacta oculta a simple vista, con rapidez el equipo comenzó a abrir las puertas a un profundo sótano, con un vigilante desde fuera en alerta por el grabe peligro que corrían ahí, un Pokémon legendario no era un juego en un enfrentamiento.

Corriendo por las escaleras, bajando la velocidad al entrar, divisando la puerta blindada, introduciendo el código abriendo la puerta, viendo una "persona" en el interior, sujetada fuertemente a la pared, dormida, sedada, en cuyo caso no estaba consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor al menos no completamente, maquinas que median su pulso cardiaco y actividad neuronal, múltiples cicatrices ya cerradas y con unos tubos a su espalda drenando algo bastante brillante, casi reaccionando ante la presencia de los uniformados.

Abriendo el ojo derecho mas no el izquierdo, mostrando un iris dorado con bordes rojizos, la piel pálida y las agujas en sus brazos que lo "alimentaban" dando una versión un tanto bizarra de un muerto moviéndose, reaccionando al exterior, sin expresión alguna, con un vacío, sin señales de sorpresa.

A medida que entraban y presenciaban la escena, dividiéndose en grupos de dos procedieron a quitar los aparatos de su espalda, dejando claras marcas en el lugar, desconectando y quitando las múltiples agujas que lo alimentaban, quitando los seguros, trasladándolo a una camilla de transporte, el "niño" al parecer era bastante liviano, y no mostraba resistencia alguna, razón? Desconocida.

Saliendo del lugar en tiempo record, en tan solo 7 minutos subiendo al helicóptero, asegurando al nuevo pasajero, que al parecer respiraba con dificultad, y estaba siendo segado por el sol, algo que no había visto ya en mucho tiempo.

(actualidad)

Explotando en una esfera de, poder psíquico alejándose a vertiginosa velocidad, acerándose al helicóptero, acercándose, viendo como del lado izquierdo del transporte salía un extrañó cañón, para nada simétrico y con una pequeña mira, y sin ningún agujero por donde suponía salía el proyectil.

En defensa, rodeándose con el poder psíquico, ya con algo de esfuerzo, estaba cansado, pero no estaba indefenso, podía con todo lo que le lanzaran, yendo de frente, viendo como un uniformado de pies a cabeza completamente de negro con silueta familiar, cargaba el "arma" y aun así flotando con velocidad, esa cosa no iba a ser un obstáculo.

Caso, fatal error.

Terminando, disparando una esfera completamente oscura sin matices de color, legando de lleno a la barrera del Pokémon legendario, deteniéndolo en seco, cayendo en picada.

Lleno de dolor, tanto físico como mental, esa cosa ni siquiera le dejaba pensar, tan solo procesar el dolor era ya un esfuerzo era ya confuso.

La niebla a su alrededor, producto de esa maldita esfera no le dejaba movimiento alguno.

Mas no le bloqueaba la visión, veía el helicóptero alejarse.

(flash back)

Años antes, varios en si, el tiempo se había congelado no avanzaba no lo sentía de ese modo, su punto de visión era uno amorfo todo distorsionado, veía momentáneas esferas de aire subir, liberadas, gradualmente por el tubo que le brindaba oxigeno, estaba en desarrollo.

Había madurado perfectamente, su desarrollo seria investigado y observado, cada movimiento que hacia, era o anotado o incitado a seguir.

Todo parecía relativamente tranquilo los días eran siempre lo mismo observación e impresiones escaneos de comportamiento tanto interno como externo, asta que, pensó.

Pensó y su pensamiento se volvió realidad, un atisbo de un pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza, el pensamiento? "ver mas allá de sus ojos" un solo pensamiento cambio radicalmente el lugar destruyendo parte de la infraestructura, dando un punto de visión al Pokémon psíquico, una vista del panorama externo.

Oscureciéndose todo minutos después de lo sucedido.

Despertando en una cabina, el propósito no lo sabia, pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

Cuanto hacia ya en ese lugar, frente a un espejo viéndose así mismo, curioseando como el pequeño ser que es.

Con una mirada que demostraba ligera y perceptible ignorancia a lo que sucedía, tratando de gesticular palabra, liberando chillidos para el resto.

Pero solo eran palabras que no eran escuchadas, sus pensamientos vagaban en una respuesta a lo que le pasaba.

Horas habían pasado quizá ya unos días, no muchos, el hambre se apoderaba de su ser, solo había agua.

Que esperaban hacer, lo habían olvidado..? no, no podía ser.

Concentrándose en todo a su alrededor, cansado ya de moverse, pareció escuchar las voces de varias personas, lo oía a la perfección, una conversación en particular.

- _. El proyecto "súper clon, parece no tener resultados inmediatos..-_

 _-. Era de esperarse, después de todo es solo un clon, aun así podemos esperar grandes resultados, y en caso de que falle será reemplazado-_

De que hablaban.? Se referían a el acaso?.

-. _Sus reacciones a un ambiente sin alimentos parecen ser los de un niño, muriendo lentamente ante un enemigo desconocido.-_

 _-. No presenta habilidades desde la ultima vez que exploto el edificio, afortunadamente no hubo heridos de gravedad.-_

 _-. Es un monstruo, después de todo.-_ el ultimo se oía mas arrogante y despectivo en sus palabras, sonaba senil.

-. _El señor Giovanni tiene mucho interés en el, probablemente el emplearía otro método, además del de la desesperación para sacar a relucir su poder.-_

Sin duda, se referían a el, un experimento, un clon, y el original donde estaba, que era débil..?

Les demostraría cuan "débil" podía llegar a ser.

El enojo lo estaba consumiendo, su poder crecía a pasos agigantados, sus ganas de superar al original eran mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

Maravillados vieron el como los vidrios del doble perspectiva se habían roto, con un pequeño de color blanco purpura en el centro del cuarto sin aparente movimiento.

Mirándolos por unos segundos antes de sentir un voz en sus cabezas, _-. Seres despreciables.-_ levantando una de sus extremidades preparando su siguiente movimiento, la respuesta fue nada mas que el pánico de los individuos.-. Impresionante, sinceramente impresionante.-

Las palabras calmadas de un hombre de cabello castaño sami pelirrojo con un uniforme diferente a todos los que había visto, no llevaba la aparente bata que todos portaban ni demostraba miedo que todos los demás si, acercándose sin ningún objeto, demostrando que no era una amenaza, el peligro era mínimo.

- _._ _ **Quien eres?.-**_ con curiosidad ante las reacciones que presentaba.

-. Es fascinante, en poco tiempo llegaste a un punto en el cual puedes comunicarte, si bien el medio no es tan impresionante, el tiempo en el que lo hiciste es…- interrumpido

-. _ **Sigues sin responder.-**_ apuntando con su extremidad en dirección al sujeto, con claras intenciones.

-. __Lamento mi falta de modales, es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Giovanni dueño de estas instalaciones, la persona al mando de todo el "Equipo Rocket".- esperando una respuesta, al no presentir ninguna continuo con su argumento.

-. Mi sueño es lo que te tiene aquí ahora, y los esfuerzos que realices son lo que hará algún cambio en ti.- no lo entendía del todo pero sabia que este sujeto era indirectamente su creador, sus preguntas podían comenzar.

 _ **-. ¿Por qué? Me creaste existiendo ya, uno como yo?.-**_ un rastro de desesperación asomo la frase una pequeña parte de miedo de conocer la respuesta.

-. Para superar, a tu contraparte "original" de acuerdo a tus habilidades y tu voluntad puedes escoger quien de los dos es el original, aquel cuyo poder sea superior es y será el original.- ç

Si mentía o no, no fue capaz de sentir absolutamente nada, el asomo de una razón para existir estaba cerca, podía encontrar un sentido para su vida.

¿Poder? Necesitaba poder, mas y mas poder, como lo conseguiría? Asta ahora había llegado a esta cantidad con enojo y desesperación.

-. Si necesitas odiar para desarrollarte, odia al original…- como si la respuesta se la hubiera dado, engañado por las palabras de un desconocido, decidió que su único propósito su única razón de ser, seria el odio y posterior superación del original, ser el único el mas fuerte era su destino.

-. Yo te ayudare a controlar mejor tus habilidades , tengo el equipo y la información necesaria, serás el mas poderoso te lo garantizo.- con una sonrisa interna dirigió su mano con la palma abierta, dejándola suspendida en medio de los dos, haciendo amago de que cerraran el trato.

 _ **-. ….-**_ cerrando el trato al hacer contacto.

El comienzo de sus "entrenamientos" había empezado.

Al parecer no subestimaban sus habilidades, es mas el creía que las sobrevaloraban con cada actividad que llevaban, inmerso y con atención solo para saber el como mejorar, Mewtwo era el nombre que le habían dado, como referencia al original.

Incitando el hecho de que este debía de superarlo.

Meses después.

Giovanni realizaba rutinariamente visitas, una o dos veces por semana demostrando que después de todo era alguien ocupado, el ultimo mes no había aparecido ni una sola vez, mas simplemente le resto importancia, los aparatos conectados mejoraban la reacción de su poder mental, además de que lo ayudaban a filtrar de este modo podía hacer un filtro y no gastar demasiada energía en un solo ataque, había mejorado, aun así el progreso no era suficiente.

Sin la armadura era parcialmente distinto con la habilidades en su mayor peligrosidad, no había limitadores y su resistencia era bastamente menor, no sabia como medir sus ataques y gastaba demasiado en defenderse.

Se encontraba en la cámara de recuperación, en cuerpo físico, se había negado rotundamente a estar en una de esas asquerosas esferas, las destruyo todas y al fin dejaron de insistir con esa idea, estaba curado los pequeños rasguños no eran problema, pero en cansancio si, su resistencia mejoraba y su poder lo maravillaba no había que ser un genio para saberlo pues todos aquellos Pokémons con los cuales se enfrentaba eran derrotados irremediablemente, en su mayoría Pokémon de tipo psíquico oscuridad y fantasma.

Cada uno para mejorar sus habilidades y potenciar su resistencia.

El viento estaba agitado afuera, con el tiempo sus sentidos y capacidades psíquicas le permitían saber sobre las presencias de los individuos a su alrededor, y podría jurar que podía sentir como funcionaba el clima.

Los sonidos afuera eran varios, mucha gente había llegado transportando lo que parecía una esfera, de gran tamaño por lo que sentía.

Sus puertas se abrieron, esto era rutinario se colocaría el traje y volvería a sus entrenamientos habituales.

Aun así lo anteriormente mencionado le intrigaba.

Múltiples Pokémons lo atacaban al mismo tiempo, eran de tipo normal, sin ningún problema los detuvo noqueándolos al lanzarlos.

Viéndolos de manera despectiva.

Plaf! Plaf! Plaf!

Los aplausos provenían de alguien conocido, no tenia que verlo para saberlo en cambio solo siguió con los siguientes Pokémons, con el mismo resultado.

-. Tan frio como siempre, esperaba un mejor recibimiento.- tratando de congeniar inútilmente.

-. _ **Cumplo mi parte del trato.-**_ no había otro interés en su ser.

-. Pues sigue como asta ahora, veo con orgullo como as mejorado en tan solo 5 meses.-

Alejándose a paso tranquilo.

En una sala al otro lado de la isla, repleta de gente cuyos argumentos trataban de explicar la procedencia y el futuro de lo que desconocían, una esfera de gran tamaño que emitía demasiadas energías, demasiado leves por momentos, pero notables a simple vista por unos segundos.

Las expediciones del equipo Rocket se extendían por toda la región, y gradualmente también por las demás que estaban ya siendo exploradas.

-. En nuestra expedición Nro. Y23 , por las ruinas de Miichina, con poca resistencia, encontramos 2 objetos de sumo interés, el primero es una joya cuyos fines nos son desconocidos ; El segundo es el del cual contamos con mas información una aparente esfera bastante antigua contenedor de algo creemos, sus rasgos son característicos de los Unknown, al parecer estos en un estado de hibernación, lo que nos llamo la atención es la reacción de la joya para con la esfera y viceversa, al parecer están relacionados y según las escrituras no con cualquier Pokémon sino uno que a estado en la sima de todos, Arceus.-

Los murmullos no se esperaron pues se tenia muy poca información útil del Pokémon en cuestión, lo único que sabían era lo que se contaba en leyendas que si son o no verídicas es siempre debatido entre los sabidos en la materia.

-. Horas después de que ambos objetos fueran retirados de las ruinas la reacción inesperada de ambos ocurrió, al parecer el "segundo" objeto asimilo al primero, no sabemos que pueda pasar por ende estamos a merced de la duda ante cualquier reacción que podamos causar.-

Finalizo y procediendo a responder preguntas de sus colegas.

Dando hipótesis de lo que podría esto significar.

Giovanni por otro lado se encontraba en una sala adyacente a la anterior, viendo la esfera en cuestión, lo materiales eran desconocidos en la tierra, la escritura desconocida, una antigua civilización.?

No era la primera vez que estaba frente a algo del cual desconocía sus capacidades, conocía a alguien así ya desde hace tiempo, todo lo que esto podría significar lo desconcertaba.

Cuando escucho el nombre de Arceus ya estaba de camino al lugar.

Estuvo presente cuando la joya fue asimilada, y ahora esta a la espera de otra reacción otro indicio de lo que es.

Solo el tiempo le daría la respuesta.


End file.
